Chatka Rubeusa Hagrida
* Hardodziob |właściciel = Rubeus Hagrid |rok powstania = Około 1960 roku }} Chatka Rubeusa Hagrida (ang. Hagrid's Hut) — dom, w którym mieszkał Hagrid oraz jego niektóre zwierzęta domowe, np. Kieł, w czasie gdy Hagrid był w Hogwarcie gajowym i nauczycielem. Dom Hagrida znajdował się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Hagrida często odwiedzali jego przyjaciele – Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley. W domku panowała zawsze ciepła i życzliwa atmosfera. Podczas tych wizyt Hagrid zaparzał przyjaciołom herbatę i częstował ciastkami własnej roboty, które były twarde jak kamienie. Wygląd mały|lewo|157px Rubeus Hagrid mieszkał w małej, drewnianej chacie. O jedną z jej ścian oparta była kusza, a przed drzwiami stała para kaloszy. W środku była tylko jedna izba, w kącie której stało masywne łóżko przykryte kołdrą z tzw. patchworku – pozszywanych kawałków materiału. Nad otwartym paleniskiem kołysał się parujący, miedziany kociołek, natomiast z sufitu zwisały szynki i bażanty. Historia Pół-olbrzym mieszkał w chacie od czasu wyrzucenia go z Hogwartu. Możliwe, że przed odejściem gajowego Ogga, Rubeus mieszkał w niej razem z nim. 1991/1992 W roku szkolnym 1991/1992, który był pierwszym rokiem nauki w Hogwarcie dla trójki przyjaciół, po raz pierwszy widzimy chatę Hagrida, gdy Ron i Harry przychodzą do Hagrida w odwiedziny, w piątek po lekcji Eliksirów. Trio odwiedzało chatkę sporadycznie w tym roku szkolnym, a w kwietniu 1992 widzieli w niej jajo Norweskiego smoka kolczastego, którego Hagrid nazwał Norbertem. Gdy pewnej nocy Harry i Hermiona zawozili Norberta Charliemu, nakryła ich Minerwa McGonagall i za karę musieli udać się z gajowym do Zakazanego Lasu. 1992/1993 W roku szkolnym 1992/1993, Harry, Ron i Hermiona pierwszy raz udają się do chatki po jednym z treningów quidditcha (Ślizgoni wdarli się na trening), na którym Malfoy nazwał Hermionę szlamą, przez co Ron chciał ukarać Malfoya, jednak zaklęcie wypaliło do tyłu i Ron zaczął wymiotować, więc trio postanowiło zabrać go do chatki Hagrida, gdzie rozmawiali m.in. o Lockharcie i Obronie przed czarną magią. Kolejny raz chatka Hagrida pokazana jest, gdy po cichu o zmroku zakradają się do niej Harry i Ron. Wtedy też gajowego odwiedza Minister Magii – Korneliusz Knot i szef rady nadzorczej Hogwartu – Lucjusz Malfoy, oraz dyrektor Hogwartu – Albus Dumbledore. Ich odwiedziny mają miejsce w związku z obawami, że ponownie została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic. Wskutek nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności z przeszłości Knot i Malfoy postanawiają Hagrida odesłać do Azkabanu jako środek ostrożności, bo obawiają się, że to właśnie on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Przed aresztowaniem polecił karmić Kła oraz iść za pająkami. 1993/1994 W 1993 roku przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego 1993/1994 dyrektor Hogwartu, przybył do Hagrida poprosić go by zastąpił na stanowisku nauczyciela Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami profesora Keetlburna. W czasie jednej z lekcji hipogryf Hardodziob zranił Malfoya, który zlekceważył ostrzeżenie Hagrida by nie obrażać hipogryfów. Harry, Ron i Hermiona jeszcze tego samego dnia udają się do chatki Hagrida, by porozmawiać z nim, jednak zastają go kompletnie pijanego, dopiero po tym, jak wsadził głowę do beczki z wodą, wytrzeźwiał i spojrzał nagle na Harry'ego i kategorycznie zabronił trójce przychodzić po zmroku do niego. Trio ponownie odwiedza Hagrida w Boże Narodzenie, gdzie rozmawiają m.in. o przygotowaniach do apelacji aby nie uśmiercić Hardodzioba, oraz zobowiązuje się do pomocy Hagridowi w apelacji, jednak na skutek kłótni Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, tylko ta ostatnia pomaga Hagridowi, który także wziął na „męską” rozmowę Harry'ego i Rona, odnośnie ich ostatniego zachowania wobec dziewczyny. Chatę Hagrida widzimy ponownie, gdy Korneliusz Knot, który w tym czasie dalej był Ministrem Magii przybywa do niej z Macnairem w celu zabicia Hardodzioba. W czasie gdy Remus Lupin przemieniał się w wilkołaka, panna Granger wymyśliła, aby właśnie schronić się w chatce Hagrida dla swojego bezpieczeństwa. 1994/1995 W roku szkolnym 1994/1995 Hagrid postanowił w ramach lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami pokazać Gryfonom i Ślizgonom stworzenia zwane Sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi, które hodował w swoim domu. W przededniu wyłonienia reprezentantów Turnieju Trójmagicznego trio udaje się do Rubeusa w odwiedziny. Przed pierwszym zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, w czasie wypadu do Hogsmeade, Hagrid prosi, by Harry przyszedł do niego o północy. W wyniku jednego z wywiadów Rity Skeeter lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami prowadzi prof. Grubbly-Plank, albowiem Hagrid przez ów wywiad wpadł w depresję. Harry, Ron i Hermiona postanawiają odwiedzić półolbrzyma, jednak za pierwszym razem nikogo nie zastają, za drugim razem otwiera im Albus Dumbledore. Wspólnie z dyrektorem, trio namawia Hagrida do powrotu do pracy, na co on się zgadza. Ostatnim momentem, w którym pokazana jest chatka Hagrida jest jego rozmowa z Harrym o powrocie Voldemorta. 1995/1996 W roku szkolnym 1995/1996 Ministerstwo Magii powołało Dolores Umbridge jako nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, zaś Dumbledore zlecił Hagridowi misję odnalezienia olbrzymów i propozycji przejścia ich na stronę Zakonu Feniksa. Gdy Hagrid wrócił do jego chatki, natychmiast udali się Harry, Ron i Hermiona, aby z nim porozmawiać o jego misji. Wkrótce też jego chatkę odwiedziła Dolores Umbridge, która została mianowana Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu, która wypytywała go o to, czemu go tak długo nie było, co robił itp. Umbridge jako osoba uprzedzona do pół-olbrzymów i innych stworzeń wykazywała silną niechęć wobec gajowego, nieustannie wizytując jego lekcje i dążąc do wyrzucenia go z pracy, co udało się jej, gdy zastąpiła Dumbledore'a na stanowisku Dyrektora Hogwartu. Ponadto pewnej nocy wspólnie z Dawlishem i innymi zaatakowała Hagrida, który musiał uciekać z terenów Hogwartu, do którego powrócił po tym, gdy dyrektorem został na nowo Albus Dumbledore. 1996/1997 W roku szkolnym 1996/1997, chatkę Hagrida widzimy po raz pierwszy, gdy trio przychodzi, aby pocieszyć Hagrida w związku z rezygnacją przez nich z przedmiotu, którego Hagrid nauczał – opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Hagrid ostatecznie przestał dąsać się na trio, gdyż odniósł wrażenie, że pomogliby mu z Aragogiem. Kolejny raz chatka gajowego pokazana jest podczas pogrzebu Aragoga, na którym oprócz Hagrida i Harry'ego zjawia się Horacy Slughorn. Horacy i Rubeus dyskutują o magicznych stworzeniach itp. oraz wznoszą różne toasty. Harry właśnie w chatce Hagrida wydobywa od nauczyciela eliksirów wspomnienie dotyczące horkruksów. W 1997 roku podczas Pierwszej Bitwy o Hogwart w czasie ucieczki Snape'a i śmierciożerców, chatka została podpalona przez jednego z nich – Thorfinna Rowle'a i ugaszona przez samego Hagrida; niedługo potem została odbudowana. 1997/1998 W 1998 roku Hagrid zorganizował w swoim domu przyjęcie "Popieramy Harry'ego Pottera", po czym musiał uciekać z Graupem, by ukryć się w górach. Ciekawostki mały|Chatka Hagrida na Pottermore * Gdy Hagrid opiekował się swoim smokiem, w chatce, mimo upału doskwierającego na zewnątrz, cały czas paliło się w kominku, gdyż zwierzęta te lubią gorące temperatury. * W adaptacji filmowej Harry'ego Pottera i więźnia Azkabanu położenie chatki Hagrida różni się od położenia z dwóch pierwszych części. * W filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny jak i w Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic chata ma tak jak w książce jeden pokój i znajduje się blisko cieplarni. Natomiast w filmie Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu posiada już dwa pokoje. * W Orlando na Florydzie w Harry Potter Universal Studios jest zbudowana replika chatki Hagrida. * Jednym z możliwych wyjaśnień może być, że Hagrid jako gajowy dostał chatkę żeby mieć bliższą drogę do zamku, jak i terenów wokół szkoły. Oraz by dać uczniom miejsce do nauki z dala od lasu. * W filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny chatka wykonana jest z kamienia, a nie z drewna jak w książce. * Przy chatce Hagrida jest ogród, w którym uprawia dynie w Noc Duchów. * W grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa do chatki prowadzi ścieżka, która rozpoczyna swój bieg przy wyjściu z drewnianego mostu. Harry znajduje tam Erniego Macmillana w czasie kompletowania składu GD - chłopak prosi o znalezienie dla niego pięciu ciemierników. W późniejszym czasie przy chatce odbywa się pojedynek między Gryfonami a Malfoyem z grupą Ślizgonów. * W serii LEGO Harry Potter pojawiły się aż trzy zestawy przedstawiające chatkę. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Błonia Hogwartu Kategoria:Domy Kategoria:Własności Rubeusa Hagrida de:Hagrid's Hütte en:Hagrid's Hut es:Cabaña de Hagrid fr:Cabane de Hagrid it:Capanna di Rubeus Hagrid no:Rubeus Gygrids hytte pt-br:Cabana de Rúbeo Hagrid ru:Хижина Хагрида